


Life Hurts When You Run Out Of Band-Aids

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: ‘Hey, you must be Violet”, she said as I walked in. The building was pristine and whitewashed, as to avoid showing a blemish. Kinda like drag I guess.(Part of "A Parallel Runiverse")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/gifts).



> I've used everyone's real names aside from those with the same names (aka Trixie and Katya - Brian and Brian). Enjoy xx

‘Hey, you must be Violet”, she said as I walked in. The building was pristine and whitewashed, as to avoid showing a blemish. Kinda like drag I guess. “I’ll hop right into it, my name is Caitlin and I presume you’ve been sent here by Michelle’. I nod. “Okay so we have three rules here. Since this is a drag queen only meeting, you will undoubtedly know some of the guys meaning privacy and confidentiality is hugely necessary. Rule 1”, she rambled on as we passed countless doors, each pointing towards a different addiction. “We refer to everyone by their real names unless there is more than one in which case they shall dictate what to call them. Rule 2, you will see people here that you don’t expect to see so we uphold the rule that we will keep your secrets if you keep ours.” I zone out from her voice as we enter a giant room.

As I look around I see faces I’ve known for years. Faces that I’d never expect to see here. I also realise they’re all sat in a weird, lopsided semi-circle and it’s sometime around then that I start to feel lonely. ”Alright everyone, we have a few newcomers today and though you will almost definitely know them, I’d like them to introduce themselves.” I watch a short redhead with a fedora introduce himself, ‘the legendary Jinkx Monsoon, or Jerick and I’ve been sober 3 weeks,’ and I’ve got to admit I didn’t know it was him, any who it then becomes my turn. Fuck.

I walk up to the metaphorical spotlight and suddenly I’m terrified. I’m quaking. “Im Jason, or violet, or Chachiki, or bitch” I get a few chuckles from that. ”I’m 3 hours sober but I guess life hurts when you run out of Band-Aids”. It isn’t until 30 seconds later when I realise I’ve been holding my breath.

‘God I could do with a shot right now’ is all that’s going through my mind when Caitlin starts talking about sponsors. All the shit about how you’re there to help each other, in a buddy support system and while some are you don’t need to date and all the stuff you would expect to hear however it’s not until Danny (Adore) walks over and taps me is it that I realise Caitlin has stopped. He’s holding an adorably cheesy sign (no pun intended) with ‘WILL YOU BE MY SPONSOR’ written on it in purple glitter glue. I can’t help but say yes.

10 or so minutes later and were all gathered back in the circle with our sponsors, introducing ourselves.

Katya and Trixie or Brian and Brian are 3 and 2 years sober respectively and have been dating a year, McCook’s tiny hands fumbling with Firkus.  
Jinkx and Ivy or Jerick and Dustin are 3 weeks and 9 months sober, respectively and who the fuck knows what they are.  
Sharon and Alaska or Aaron and Justin are both 4 years sober and I think they’re dating but it gotten to the point where it’s easier to assume they are than even bother questioning it.  
Bianca and Courtney or Roy and Shane are acting like the children they are, best friends till the day they die and celebrating their joint 1 year with non alcoholic ginger beer that you can see Roy wants to swap for something more substantial. But it’s not my place to say.  
Ginger and Latrice or Joshua and Tim, because big girls have to stick together, or so I’m told. 5 years and 7, sober and still working that non-alcoholic life.

Looking around once more I find it strangely lethargic to hear them lamenting about some bullshit to one and other, or between pairs, or across the circle, as is the case with Justin and Katya. Their respective partners shake in their seats with laughter. It’s an addiction session but it feels too much like home. I mean – You see them all, so fucking happy and it’s odd but it’s beautiful but it hurts and you have to push through everything and anything just to get to the origin of the problems.  
What’s weirder though, is seeing people like Trixie, and Shane, and Dustin, in such a stale and cold environment because they always seem to light up the room and somehow they’re dimmed in a grey room without a window. They’re partners are lighting the flame but the room seems to blow it out. Trixie is glowing a reddish-pink but the grey turns it more of a monotone grey. Shane’s rainbow vibe is more of a Black-White gradient and Dustin just doesn’t seem like Dustin - like something’s been sapped out of him.  
You don’t realise what addiction can do to people until you’re part of that cycle.  
The meeting takes a break about 45 minutes in and you really get to talk. I ask Katya how long she’s been with Trixie and she’s so coy about it, it’s cute but I don’t get a straight answer. I talk to Adore about Justin and Aaron and she informs me that it’s complicated. I don’t ask again. Jerrick and I have some fun discussing the new Grindr update but she doesn’t seem quite into it, not in the way she usually is.  
You learn shit when you come to these meetings – Tips to deal with stress, avoid addictive tendencies, not to ask questions. The basics.  
The meeting ended up feeling almost therapeutic, which I guess is the point. It felt mildly condescending but it was okay because it leaves you with an understanding of where you go wrong – and that’s important in life, just as long as you keep going.  
I’ve never likes being told what to do. It’s never been my cup of tea to be honest with you but I’ve always dealt with it because I don’t like to be embarrassed. This time it’s different. I know I’m embarrassed but I’m going to listen because it’s almost imperative to what I have to do. I always want to be the best that I can and maybe this time I will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I might do some more oneshots in this kinda universe. Love you guys xxxxxxx


End file.
